staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2016
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Auta 2 (Cars 2) - txt. str. 777 102'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Brad Lewis, John Lasseter; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 246; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Goniec kresowy - /15/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Śnieżne anioły (Angels in the Snow) - txt. str. 777 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:George Erschbamer; wyk.:Kristy Swanson, Chris Potter, Colin Lawrence, Catherine Lough Haggquist; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Mesco dux Baptizatur czyli Książę Mieszko Ochrzczony - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Astronarium - (17) - "Gwiazda betlejemska"; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilijne tradycje - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 162 - Przed ślubem (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Serce dla dzieci - miniaudycje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:04 Płomień miłosierdzia - Płomień miłosierdzia - świadectwa (Ania); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Auta 2 (Cars 2) - txt. str. 777 102'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Brad Lewis, John Lasseter; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Płomień miłosierdzia - Płomień miłosierdzia - świadectwa (Ania); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Blondynka - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Upadek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Hej kolęda, kolęda z Krakowa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Święta Bożego Narodzenia - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Kolędy Pospieszalskich; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki św. Piotra w Watykanie z udziałem papieża Franciszka (Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki Św. Piotra w Watykanie z udziałem papieża Franciszka) kraj prod.Watykan (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 23:35 Drzewko życzeń (Wishing Tree, The) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2013); wyk.:Jason Gedrick, Erica Cerra, Carrie Genzel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem (Karol, un Papa rimasto uomo) - txt. str. 777 146'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giacomo Battiato; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Alberto Cracco, Daniela Giordano, Alkis Zanis, Carlos Kaniowsky, Fabrice Scott, Małgorzata Bela, Lech Mackiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Betty White wśród dzikich zwierząt (Betty White Goes Wild) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:James Reed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1264 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - Święta; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Bake off - Ale przepis - Święta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Powrót siedmiu wspaniałych (Return of the seven) 91'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Burt Kennedy; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Jordan Christopher, Robert Fuller, Warren Oates, Julian Mateos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2247 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Młodzi Wielcy; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Świąteczna pomyłka (A Very Merry Mix Up) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Alicia Witt, Mark Wiebe aktor, Lawrence Dane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Świąteczny Koncert w Pelplinie 2016 (premiera); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Renifer Niko ratuje brata (Niko 2 - Lentäjäveljekset) - txt. str. 777 73'; film animowany kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2011); reż.:Kari Juusonen, Jorgen Lerdam; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Powiedz tak (Wedding Planner) - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Adam Shankman; wyk.:Jennifer Lopez, Matthew McConaughey, Bridgette Wilson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Córka prezydenta (First Daughter) 101'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Forest Whitaker; wyk.:Katie Holmes, Marc Blucas, Michael Keaton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown Girls) - txt. str. 777 88'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Boaz Yakin; wyk.:Brittany Murphy, Heather Locklear, Dakota Fanning, Marley Shelton, Donald Faison; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Świąteczny Koncert w Pelplinie 2016; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Jaguar (Jaguar, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1996); reż.:Francis Veber; wyk.:Jean Reno, Patrick Bruel, Harrison Lowe, Patricia Velasquez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Pogoda - 24.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Ziołowa apteka - Sekret mumii egipskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ślizg - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Seniorada - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Film na dwie i cztery nogi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 24 Dorsz w buraczkach, kompot z suszu, ciasteczka korzenne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Papież Franciszek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Rolnik szuka żony seria III - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kolęda mądrej pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Pogoda - 24.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Rączka gotuje - Wydanie wigilijne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Gwiazdka z Szemelem i turoniem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata (Christmas Tree - Greatest Tree on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Rita Knobel - Ulrich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Wigilie polskie w regionach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Koncert Kolęd - A cóż z tą dzieciną; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 24.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Sport w Regionach; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Święta Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Kutia w Watykanie czyli wigilie Jana Pawła II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Morskie opowieści; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Pasterka 2016; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 01:35 Zaczarowany Świat bombek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Telewizja Nocą odc. 43; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wigilie polskie w regionach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata (Christmas Tree - Greatest Tree on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Rita Knobel - Ulrich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 24 Dorsz w buraczkach, kompot z suszu, ciasteczka korzenne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Życie po cudzie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Film na dwie i cztery nogi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (3) - serial animowany 8:15 Turbo FAST (12) - serial animowany 8:45 Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (3) - serial animowany 9:15 Scooby-Doo: Upiorna Gwiazdka - film animowany, USA 2012 9:45 Smerfy: Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany, USA 2011 10:10 Świętastyczne kolędowanie - film animowany, USA 2010 10:25 Ewa gotuje (235) - magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Wysmakowani (40) - magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 2011 13:20 Ralf Demolka - film animowany, USA 2012 15:40 Kolędowanie z Fundacją Polsat - program muzyczny 16:40 Wielkie kolędowanie z Polsatem 2016 - koncert 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (321) - serial komediowy 20:05 Kevin sam w domu - komedia, USA 1990 22:15 Święta Last Minute komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 0:20 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:45 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2396) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2397) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2398) - serial obyczajowy 12:15 Na Wspólnej (2399) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Projekt Lady (3) - reality show 13:50 Top Model (4) - reality show 14:50 Azja Express (3/13) - reality show 16:25 Księga dżungli - film animowany, USA 1967 17:50 Bożonarodzeniowy Koncert Kolęd w Bydgoszczy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Shrek Forever - film animowany, USA 2010 22:00 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2005 0:05 Po zachodzie słońca - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 2:05 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny - film przygodowy, USA 2001 5:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Legendy Chima (5) - serial animowany 6:30 Legendy Chima (6) - serial animowany 6:55 Tom i Jerry (3) - serial animowany 7:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (17) - serial animowany 7:55 Tom i Jerry (6) - serial animowany 8:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (20) - serial animowany 8:55 Wysmakowani (40) - magazyn kulinarny 9:00 Stitch! Misja - film animowany, USA 2003 10:15 Policjantki i Policjanci (188) - serial obyczajowy 11:15 Policjantki i Policjanci (189) - serial obyczajowy 12:15 Jaś Fasola: Wesołych Świąt, panie Fasola - serial komediowy 12:50 Świąteczne psiaki - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2009 14:40 Program ochrony księżniczek - film familijny, USA 2009 16:35 Kod Karola Wielkiego - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2008 19:00 Galileo (566) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Niezniszczalny - thriller, USA 2000 22:20 Pociąg strachu - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:15 Pirania 3DD - horror komediowy, USA 2012 1:55 Ognisty podmuch - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1991 4:45 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 5:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny TV Puls 6:00 Niesamowite!: Drogi spadek (16) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 Niesamowite!: Ostatnie zadanie (17/25) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Taki jest świat 2 (28) - program informacyjny 7:45 Książę i kowal - baśń filmowa, Słowacja 2014 9:45 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - komedia przygodowa, Niemcy/USA 2000 11:25 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Biały wąż - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2015 13:20 Życzenie wigilijne Richiego Richa - komedia, USA 1998 14:50 Przyjadę do domu na święta - film familijny, USA 1998 16:30 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany, USA 2009 18:20 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 20:00 Mocne sobotnie kino: Królewna Śnieżka i Łowca - baśń filmowa, USA 2012 22:25 Król Skorpion 3: Odkupienie - film przygodowy, USA 2012 0:25 Anioł stróż - komedia, Francja 1995 3:00 Mike i Molly 3 (21) - serial komediowy 3:20 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Doda (5) - program rozrywkowy 4:05 Taki jest świat 2 (28) - program informacyjny 4:45 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Twój Puls (17) - magazyn lifestylowy 5:35 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny TVN 7 5:55 Ukryta prawda (86) - serial paradokumentalny 6:55 Mango - telezakupy 9:00 Przyjaciele 4 (1/24) - serial komediowy 9:30 39 i pół: Trasa (5) - serial komediowy 10:30 39 i pół: Bez trzymanki (6) - serial komediowy 11:25 39 i pół: Kryzys wieku średniego (7) - serial komediowy 12:25 Rok bez Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 14:10 Kochaj i tańcz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 16:40 Fred Claus, brat Świętego Mikołaja - komedia, USA 2007 19:00 Wytańczyć marzenia dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 21:30 Komediowa sobota: Ocean's Thirteen - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2007 0:00 Pasażer 57 - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 1:50 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 4:15 Druga strona medalu: Aneta Krawczyk (1/7) - talk-show 4:45 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Zaklinacz psów 5: Frak terriera/Przewracający dzieci mastif/Plan 6 kroków na spokojne spacery (21) - reality show 7:00 Zaklinacz psów 5: Od pierwszego przerażenia/Historia Sissy (22) - reality show 8:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Wieloskórka - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2012 9:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Pani Zamieć - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2008 10:35 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas - komedia, USA 2000 12:25 Barbie w "Opowieści wigilijnej" - film animowany, USA 2008 13:50 Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka - film animowany, USA 2001 15:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Jorinde i Joringel - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2011 16:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Muzykanci z miasta Bremy - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2009 17:20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Gwiazdy i dukaty - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2011 18:30 Śpiąca królewna - film familijny, Niemcy 2008 20:00 Bibliotekarz: Tajemnica włóczni - film przygodowy, USA 2004 21:45 Bibliotekarz 2: Tajemnice kopalni króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 2006 23:35 Zemsta frajerów: Następne pokolenie - komedia, USA 1992 1:20 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 2:30 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 3:00 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 No problem! (5) - program lifestylowy 3:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Chiński smok (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Lekcja religii (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Chiński sport to zdrowie (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Dyżur 3 (35) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Dyżur 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 6:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 65 6:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 66 7:00 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 7:35 Karzeł Długonos 9:30 Superpsiaki 11:05 Kudłaty zaprzęg 12:55 Egipskie psiaki 14:50 Kobiety Biblii 16:40 Ojciec panny młodej 18:50 Ojciec panny młodej II 21:00 Wrogowie publiczni 23:50 Ludzie honoru 2:35 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 75 3:05 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 76 3:40 Benny Hill Odcinek: 61 4:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 63 5:00 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 354 5:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 357 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:07 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Stars on Ice: Japan - sport 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turkish Airlines Euroliga - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Fenerbahce Stambuł 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turkish Airlines Euroliga - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Fenerbahce Stambuł 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:07 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch - mecz: Juventus FC - AC Milan 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:07 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch - mecz: Juventus FC - AC Milan 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Biełogorje Biełgorod - Halkbank Ankara 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Biełogorje Biełgorod - Halkbank Ankara 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej: Milos Raonic - Andy Murray 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej: Milos Raonic - Andy Murray 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:07 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Twente - AZ Alkmaar 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:07 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Twente - AZ Alkmaar 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:07 Rugby - European Champions Cup - mecz fazy grupowej: Leicester Tigers - Munster Rugby 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:07 Rugby - European Champions Cup - mecz fazy grupowej: Leicester Tigers - Munster Rugby 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:07 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2016 - Lekkoatletyka 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:07 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście na Morawach - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 0:00 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście na Morawach - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 2:00 Boks - Gala POLSAT Boxing Night - sport 5:00 Zakończenie programu 8TV 6:00 Program muzyczny 8:00 Taka sytuacja Odcinek: 1 8:30 Sala operacyjna: waga ciężka Odcinek: 2 9:00 Świąteczne przepisy Nigelli 10:00 Program muzyczny 18:00 The best of... 18:30 24 godziny online.pl 19:00 Pan Mikołaj 21:00 Program muzyczny TTV 5:15 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 2 6:10 Express 6:30 DeFacto Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 7:00 Gwiazdka. Dlaczego nie codziennie? 8:05 Gogglebox. Wydanie świąteczne 8:40 Testerzy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 9:10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 9 9:45 Express 9:57 Pogoda 10:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 10:30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda. Święta Odcinek: 1 10:55 Usterka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 11:20 Usterka Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 11:50 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 12:20 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 12:45 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 13:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 13:35 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 14:00 Wojny przewoźników. Wielka Brytania Odcinek: 4 14:45 Piekielna autostrada Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 17:15 Usterka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 3 18:45 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 9 19:15 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL Odcinek: 8 21:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja Odcinek: 1 22:00 Kossakowski. Być jak... Odcinek: 5 22:40 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 23:25 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 0:05 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 3 0:45 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 3 1:10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 9 1:40 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 2:10 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 4 3:05 Bar u Danuśki Odcinek: 12 3:30 Gogglebox. Wydanie świąteczne 4:00 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 6 4:25 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 7 Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Święta w Polo tv 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Święta w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Święta w Polo tv 10:06 Vipo Disco Polo Hity 11:00 Hit dnia 11:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Święta w Polo tv 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Święta w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Video Mix Sierockiego 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Święta w Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 17:00 Koncert wigilijny 18:34 Świąteczna Kuchnia Polowa 20:00 Święta z Radkiem 21:00 Świąteczny Videomix 22:12 Koncert wigilijny 23:50 Święta w Polo tv ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3554 7:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 47 8:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 48 9:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 18 10:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 19 11:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 20 12:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 21 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 257 13:30 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 44 14:30 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 45 15:30 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 46 16:30 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 47 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 239 18:05 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 19:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 20:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 21 21:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 22 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 321 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 322 23:00 Wysmakowani Odcinek: 40 23:10 Lazurowy dynamit 1:05 Małolaty Odcinek: 47 2:05 Małolaty Odcinek: 48 3:05 Na rybę Odcinek: 11 3:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 1 4:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3194 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3197 TV Trwam 6:00 Historia królowej Estery 6:55 Tajne archiwum Watykanu 7:25 Ogrody Castel Gandolfo 7:55 Jestem owcą. Rekolekcje adwentowe na zakończenie roku Miłosierdzia 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:20 Mój sekretny przyjaciel - opowieść o Aniele Stróżu 9:00 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Biblijny 9:45 Św. Brat Albert Chmielowski 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc ojczyzna 10:25 Święty na każdy dzień 10:30 Petra - tajemnicze miasto 10:50 Po cóż są nam święci 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Łaski pełna 13:40 Jan Paweł II. Tryptyk Rzymski Odcinek: 2 14:00 Świat Biblii 14:50 Święty na każdy dzień 15:00 Święty Mikołaj - historia prawdziwa 16:00 Odnaleźć drogę 17:25 Okiem kamery 17:55 W poszukiwaniu miłosiernego światła 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 18:20 Bóg się rodzi 19:25 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 19:30 Opowieść wigilijna 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Święty na każdy dzień 21:30 Msza święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka 23:15 Król Dawid 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Okiem kamery 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 1:10 Po cóż są nam święci 1:20 Bóg się rodzi 2:25 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 2:30 Opowieść wigilijna 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 4:35 Odnaleźć drogę Stopklatka TV 6:00 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 13 6:35 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 85 Sezon: 6 7:35 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 86 Sezon: 6 8:35 MiłośćKropka.pl Odcinek: 7 9:35 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 10:15 Mulan II 11:45 Kopalnie króla Salomona 13:50 Nie lubię poniedziałku 15:55 Dzień świstaka 17:55 Brunet wieczorową porą 20:00 Hook 22:55 Misja na Marsa 1:25 W klatce 3:15 Szwadron 5:30 Pokój Fokus TV 5:50 Misja natura Odcinek: 7 6:20 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 1 6:50 Wehikuł czasu 7:00 Przyroda i ludzie Odcinek: 7 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 16 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 63 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 17 8:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 18 8:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 19 8:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 20 8:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 21 8:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 22 9:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 38 9:10 Niezwykłe rośliny 10:15 Bliskie spotkania z krokodylami 11:10 Najsmaczniejsze miasta świata Odcinek: 7 11:40 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 12:10 Zrabowane złoto - Bitwa o skarb 13:05 Poszukiwacze fortuny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 14:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 14:35 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 15:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 15:35 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 16:00 Kryptonim szef Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 17:00 Na lodowym szlaku - zabójcze drogi: Andy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 18:00 Pierwsza nowoczesna wojna Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 19:00 50 sposobów na zabicie swojej mamy Odcinek: 6 20:00 Boże Narodzenie w krainie Lego 21:00 Akcje ratunkowe w górach Odcinek: 6 22:00 Hell on Wheels Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 22:55 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 23:55 Tabu USA Odcinek: 4 0:55 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 11 1:30 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 3 2:00 Pod lupą Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 2:20 Pod lupą Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 2:45 Prepersi - gotowi na wszystko Odcinek: 1 3:10 Prepersi - gotowi na wszystko Odcinek: 2 3:35 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 4:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 50 4:45 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 51 5:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 1 5:30 Kołowrotek Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 1 TVP ABC 05:25 Smerfy - Koszmar senny Śpiocha, odc. 147 (Lazy’s Nightmare); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie ma jak Rosie - Ola biegnie na ratunek, odc. 32 (Holly To The Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Obrońcy prawa, odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń - txt. str. 777; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Idę na przeszpiegi, odc. 1 (I Spy with My Little Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Misiowanki - odc. 40 W górę i w dół (Go up and down); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 My Little Pony, seria II - Wigilia serdeczności, odc. 13 (Hearth's Warming Eve); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Noksu - Śnieżynka, odc. 38 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Smerfy - Kto nie marnuje temu smerfuje, odc. 31 (Waste not, Smurf not); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 15 - Niech pada śnieg, odc. 10 (Let it Snow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 14 - Tomek Dowodzi, odc. 11 (Thomas in Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Miś Uszatek - Kto zawinił, odc. 72; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Krecik - Krecik i Boże Narodzenie, odc. 27 (Krtek); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Zabawa w rycerza, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - odc. 372 Świąteczny czas; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 O czym one mówią - odc. 112; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 89 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek przygarnęli śnieżynkę, odc. 37 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Ola biegnie na ratunek, odc. 32 (Holly To The Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Obrońcy prawa, odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń - txt. str. 777; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Idę na przeszpiegi, odc. 1 (I Spy with My Little Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Miś Uszatek - Latawiec, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Misiowanki - odc. 40 W górę i w dół (Go up and down); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 My Little Pony, seria II - Wigilia serdeczności, odc. 13 (Hearth's Warming Eve); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 15 - Niech pada śnieg, odc. 10 (Let it Snow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs znowu został szewcem, odc. 27 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs uratował tęczę, odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Tom and Keri - Christmas Tree, odc. 26; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Andy i dinozaury - Ornitocheir i dolar piaskowy, odc. 10 (Ornithocheirus and Sand Dollar); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Straż pożarna, odc. 13 (The Fire Engine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 89 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 10; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Domisie - odc. 372 Świąteczny czas; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Miś Uszatek - Okrycie na zimę, odc. 101; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Pilot - część 1, odc. 1 (Pilot Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 112; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 25 W ogrodzie botanicznym - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Postrach Teksasu, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy - txt. str. 777; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Tutaj nie ma bałaganu, odc. 2 (It is Absolutely and Completely Not Messy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Noksu - Na łyżwach, odc. 48 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Rodzina Rabatków - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Charlie i Lola: Ile jeszcze minut do gwiazdki? (Charlie and Lola: How many more minutes until Christmas?); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Święta Bożego Narodzenia, odc. 51 (B. N.) (Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 14 - Wesołej Wyspy Mgieł, odc. 20 (Merry Misty Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Mikołaj za burtą, odc. 6 (Mikołaj za burtą); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Choinka, odc. 51; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Skąd się bierze szczęście; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Bajeczki Maszy - Wilk i lis, odc. 6 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Nowe Kroniki Yody, ep. 5: Wyścig po Holocrony (The New Yoda Chronicle: Race for the Holocronus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Pilot - część 2, odc. 2 (Pilot Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Listonosz Pat i czarodziejskie święta (Postman's Pat Magic Christmas); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Jak to działa - odc. 15 Teleskop - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:55 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kolęda wigilijna; film muzyczny; reż.:Robert Gliński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.14 - wydanie świąteczne; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Informacje kulturalne ekstra - Festiwal Actus Humanus; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Pomniki historii - Trzebnica; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Sposoby przyrządzania karpia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Dzika muzyka - Beskidzkie kolędy z Trójwsi; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Dokument tygodnia - Etiopia: śladami pierwszych chrześcijan (Ethiopia: on the trail of the first Christians); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Jean-Louis Saporito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Papusza - txt. str. 777 121'; dramat; reż.:Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos - Krauze; wyk.:Sebastian Wesołowski, Leokadia Brzezińska, Paloma Mirga, Andrzej Walden, Antoni Pawlicki, Artur Steranko, Jowita Budnik, Zbigniew Waleryś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Pan Hulot wśród samochodów (Trafic) 93'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1971); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Marcel Fraval, Honore Bostel, Francois Maisongrosse; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Smak curry (The Lunchbox) 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, USA, Niemcy, Indie (2013); reż.:Ritesh Batra; wyk.:Irrfan Khan, Nimrat Kaur, Nawazuddin Siddiqui, Lillete Dubey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Kolędy z Mazowszem; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Sposoby przyrządzania karpia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Manhattan (Manhattan) 92'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Mariel Hemingway, Meryl Streep, Michael Murphy, Anne Byrne Hoffman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 ...a miłość największym jest darem...; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - txt. str. 777 112' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Simon Callow, Rowan Atkinson, James Fleet, Kristin Scott Thomas, John Bower, Charlotte Coleman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Kino nocne - Droga na północ (Tie Pohjoiseen) 108'; komediodramat kraj prod.Finlandia (2012); reż.:Mika Kaurismaki; wyk.:Vesa-Matti Loiri, Samuli Edelmann, Peter Franzen, Mari Perankoski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Etiopia: śladami pierwszych chrześcijan (Ethiopia: on the trail of the first Christians); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Jean-Louis Saporito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 The Crash Reel - jazda życia (The Crash Reel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Lucy Walker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:25 Ginące cywilizacje - Arka praojca - Dogoni z Mali odc. 12 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Jak to działa - odc. 121 Białka - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Był sobie człowiek - Złoty wiek Niderlandów 17/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / L’ge d’or des Provinces Unies); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 13/13 (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.POLSKA, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży - txt. str. 777 26'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Śleszyńska, Stanisława Celińska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Kroniki Lubelskie - Boże Narodzenie 1935; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zdrowe tradycje wigilijne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Karol. Urodzony, by być księciem - 1/2 (The Destiny of A Prince); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Andrew Orr, Olivier Mille; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tajemnice terakotowej armii (New Secrets of the Terracotta Warriors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Bill Locke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego. Ocaleni z ostatniej epoki lodowcowej (Wild Mediterranean); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2014); reż.:Francesco Petretti; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia żebraczki w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Spór o historię - Władcy polscy: Mieszko I; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kolędowanie ze Świętym Janem Pawłem II cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Ścieżki pamięci - odc. 9/10 KL Warschau "Gęsiówka"; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wigilia na Piaście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777 49'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 13 pierwszych dni - 24 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca - txt. str. 777 100'; dramat; reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Tajemnice terakotowej armii (New Secrets of the Terracotta Warriors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Bill Locke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Popiełuszko. Wolność jest w nas - txt. str. 777 AD 124'; dramat; reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; wyk.:Karolina Demianiuk, Marek Frąckowiak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Halina Łabonarska, Władysław Kowalski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Maja Komorowska, Adam Woronowicz, Józef Glemp; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Świat Kondratiuków - Wniebowzięci - txt. str. 777 44'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Regina Regulska, Ewa Pielach, Ryszard Narożnik, Janusz Kłosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777 49'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 42 Morawy (160) - Beskid i doliny - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 40 - Amazonka - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilia u leśników - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Kolędy Retro /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Hity kabaretu - (22) - Marcinek i inne hity Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Kierunek Kabaret - Święta, święta i po świętach /18/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (1) Zaginął Święty Mikołaj; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (2) Nowe Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - Święta; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bake off - Ale przepis - Święta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kolędy Retro /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Kolędy z Gwiazdami - Święta na Świętym Krzyżu; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Spotkanie z Balladą - Gwiazdka (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Spotkanie z Balladą - Gwiazdka (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Kierunek Kabaret - Święta, święta i po świętach /18/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Hity kabaretu - (22) - Marcinek i inne hity Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Latający Klub 2 na Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Wszystkie strony świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:31 Światowiec - Betlejem i świat; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Historia Świątyni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - "Przymierze" Michała Lorenca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Twoje Info 18:28 Na czym świat stoi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:59 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 19:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:00 Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Święta Bożego Narodzenia 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Weteran - Marcin Gortat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Studio świat. - Święta na świecie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:40 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę - Najpiękniejsze kolędy; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Najpiękniejsze polskie kolędy w wykonaniu: Nataszy Urbańskiej, Margaret, Krzysztofa Krawczyka, Ady Fijał oraz zespołów: Blue Caf i Feel. 24:00 Pasterka z Bazyliki archikatedralnej św. Stanisława Kostki w Łodzi, Na żywo 01:25 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:48 Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Święta Bożego Narodzenia 01:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:23 Reportaż TVP INFO - Historia Świątyni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Światowiec - Betlejem i świat; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:14 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę - Najpiękniejsze kolędy; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Najpiękniejsze polskie kolędy w wykonaniu: Nataszy Urbańskiej, Margaret, Krzysztofa Krawczyka, Ady Fijał oraz zespołów: Blue Caf i Feel. 04:39 Roztoczański Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Karol Nowakowski, Maciej Janisławski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:31 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Metro 6:00 WideoNews 6:05 Crash test Odcinek: 4 6:15 WideoNews 6:20 Uwaga, pożar 6:30 Uwaga, pożar 6:40 Nasz dziadzio 6:55 Kapitan Pyk-Pyk 7:05 Opowiadania Różowego Młyna 7:15 Cywilizacja 7:30 Cywilizacja 7:40 Skrzat 8:00 Cywilizacja 8:10 Kolorowa łąka 8:25 Zabójcza sześćdziesiątka Odcinek: 7 9:00 Łowca cudów Odcinek: 4 10:00 Wesołe święta Jamiego Odcinek: 1 11:00 Ekskluzywny rejs Odcinek: 1 12:00 Wielkie projekty Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 13:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 2 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 3 14:05 P.I.W.O. Odcinek: 4 15:00 Słodka zemsta 16:55 Smażone zielone pomidory 19:30 Droga życia 21:40 Hiszpańska intryga 0:05 Beowulf - Droga do sprawiedliwości 2:05 Złote przeboje na dobranoc 5:05 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 23 5:35 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 24 Zoom TV 6:00 Gwiazdy Cejrowskiego Odcinek: 4 6:30 Na drogach Odcinek: 3 6:45 Na czasie Odcinek: 9 7:05 Pippi Langstrumpf Odcinek: 9 7:40 Pippi Langstrumpf Odcinek: 10 8:25 Pani Zima 10:10 Trzy złote włosy słonecznego króla 11:55 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 32 12:30 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 33 13:05 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 34 13:40 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 35 14:15 Listy do Mikołaja 14:30 Bitwa na suknie ślubne Odcinek: 1 15:00 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 1 16:00 Kosmos Odcinek: 1 17:00 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 9 18:00 Ezel Odcinek: 32 19:00 Ezel Odcinek: 33 20:05 Zaślubiny 21:55 Zbrodnie przeszłości 23:50 Instynkt wilka - Czarna owca Odcinek: 2 1:40 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 6 2:40 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 7 3:40 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 8 4:40 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 9 5:45 We love Poland Odcinek: 1 Nowa TV 6:00 Weekend z... Odcinek: 13 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 45 7:30 Józefinka Odcinek: 11 8:30 Józefinka Odcinek: 12 9:35 Boudu 11:40 Zimowy domek 13:35 Nasz ukochany pies 15:30 Świąteczna wyprawa 17:15 Kolędy NOWA TV Odcinek: 1 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 46 19:00 Kolędy NOWA TV Odcinek: 2 20:00 Transporter Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:00 Świąteczne zaręczyny 23:00 Strażnicy 2:20 Gdzie jesteś, święty Mikołaju? 3:05 Dzika Polska. Lasy pełne życia Odcinek: 6 3:35 Sensacje XX wieku Odcinek: 14 4:25 Pod lupą Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 4:50 Pod lupą Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 5:15 Pod lupą Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 5:40 Pod lupą Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 WP 6:00 Kobiety w czerni Odcinek: 14 7:00 Kobiety w czerni Odcinek: 15 8:00 Kobiety w czerni Odcinek: 16 9:00 #dzieńdobryWP 10:00 Odcinek: 5 10:00 #dzieńdobryWP 09:00 Odcinek: 5 11:00 Sześć sióstr Odcinek: 16 12:05 Sześć sióstr Odcinek: 17 13:10 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 4 14:10 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 1 14:15 World's Best Chefs Odcinek: 2 14:55 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 2 15:00 World's Best Chefs Odcinek: 3 15:35 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 3 15:45 World's Best Chefs Odcinek: 4 16:15 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 4 16:20 World's Best Chefs Odcinek: 5 16:55 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 5 17:45 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 5 18:50 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 5 19:00 Wigilia z Gwiazdami 20:20 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 2 20:30 Koniec defilady Odcinek: 2 21:20 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 3 21:30 Orphan Black Odcinek: 3 22:25 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 1 22:30 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 2 22:40 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 3 22:45 Więźniowie wojny Odcinek: 3 23:45 Upadek Odcinek: 3 0:55 Connected - połączeni Odcinek: 18 1:55 #dzieńdobryWP 09:00 Odcinek: 14 2:55 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 4 3:00 #dzieńdobryWP 10:00 Odcinek: 14 3:55 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 5 4:00 #dzieńdobryWP 09:00 Odcinek: 15 5:00 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 6 5:05 #dzieńdobryWP 10:00 Odcinek: 15 TV Polonia 05:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1513 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1514 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1515 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1516 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 198 - Psina (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 649 - Dobre serce - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Śledztwo w sprawie Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby na talerzu Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (331); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (329); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1254 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Bóg się rodzi. Kolędowanie z Białegostoku; koncert 19:30 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Święta Bożego Narodzenia - txt. str. 777 20:40 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Czemuż się dzisiaj weselić nie mamy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Hej kolęda, kolęda z Krakowa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterskiej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 02:05 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Święta Bożego Narodzenia - txt. str. 777 03:05 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Czemuż się dzisiaj weselić nie mamy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Hej kolęda, kolęda z Krakowa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Śledztwo w sprawie Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, 16:9 TVP HD 07:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilia u leśników - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 183 "Życiowy błąd" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 184 "Smutek apartamentów" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 185 "Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 186 "Rachunki trzeba płacić" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 187 "Zero tolerancji" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Świąteczna lista życzeń (A Perfect Christmas List) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Fred Olen Ray; wyk.:Beth Broderick, Aaron Hill, Richard Karn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Spełnione marzenie (Fast Freddie, the widow and me) 73'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:David Richards; wyk.:Jack McMullen, Laurence Fox, Sarah Smart, Tamzin Outhwaite; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Kolędy TVP HD; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Coś więcej niż prezent (12 Gifts of Christmas) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Peter Sullivan; wyk.:Katrina Law, Aaron O'Connell, Donna Mills; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Ranczo - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Uwierz w święta (Christmas Incorporated) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Shanae Grimes - Beech, Steve Lund; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bobby (Bobby) 111'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Emilio Estevez; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Demi Moore, Sharon Stone, Elijah Wood, Lindsay Lohan, William H. Macy, Joshua Jackson, Freddy Rodriguez, Nick Cannon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Dwoje do poprawki (Hope Springs) 95'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:David Frankel; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Tommy Lee Jones, Jean Smart, Steve Carrell; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Na sygnale - odc. 37 "Jutro wesele" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 38 "Anatol szuka wolności" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 - Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 16/21 - Gdzie byłaś, czyli Szekspir - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 79 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Śmierć przyszła dwa razy - txt. str. 777 43'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Janusz Chabior, Agnieszka Warchulska, Alicja Juszkiewicz, Paweł Ciołkosz, Grzegorz Goch, Tojan Trocki; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ranczo - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ranczo - odc. 109 (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 9) - W kręgu podejrzeń - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ranczo - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ranczo - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Ranczo - odc. 112 (seria IX, odc. 8) - Demony Kusego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 07 zgłoś się - odc. 8/21 - Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ja wam pokażę! - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia; reż.:Denis Delic; wyk.:Grażyna Wolszczak, Maria Niklińska, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Cezary Pazura, Paweł Delag, Agnieszka Pilaszewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Miś - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ranczo - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Pokaż kotku co masz w środku - txt. str. 777 91'; komedia; reż.:Sławomir Kryński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Grażyna Szapołowksa, Katarzyna Cyynke, Jacek Braciak, Iwona Wszołkówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13 - Nieznani sprawcy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7 - Żegota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"Wakacje w Grudziądzu" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "Bo ja jestem perfekcyjna" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "Podróż" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: Florida Panthers - Detroid Red Wings (NHL: Florida Panthers - Detroid Red Wings) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy - Szwecja 2016: FINAŁ: Holandia - Norwegia (Mistrzostwa Europy - Szwecja 2016: FINAŁ: Holandia - Norwegia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 12:00 IO Rio 2016 - Wioślarstwo - Finały; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 IO Rio 2016 - Kolarstwo szosowe mężczyzn; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 IO Rio 2016 - Kajakarstwo - Finały; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Piłkarski diament; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Piłka nożna - Piłkarski diament; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix: Marsylia 2016 - program dowolny solistów; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix: Marsylia 2016 - program dowolny par tanecznych; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Rio 2016 - podsumowanie (Rio 2016 - podsumowanie) - JM kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix: Marsylia 2016 - GALA; STEREO, 16:9 21:25 IO Rio 2016 - W 25 minut dookoła Igrzysk; relacja; STEREO, 16:922:10 IO Rio 2016 - Lekkaatletyka - wydarzenia; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 IO Rio 2016 - Ceremonia zamknięcia; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Zakończenie dnia